


What to do when you're stuck in your apartment with your girlfriend

by humanlouboutin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Edelgard is a polite bottom, Established Relationship, F/F, Strap-Ons, but she still wants it from Byleth, quarantine au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanlouboutin/pseuds/humanlouboutin
Summary: “Byleth, I’m… horny.”“And what do you want me to do about that?”
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	What to do when you're stuck in your apartment with your girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is the first time in three years that I'm writing a fic, and also my first edeleth and first porn without plot smut fic so please excuse me if it isn't the best one around. Hopefully, I'll get better at it with more practice.
> 
> This fic was inspired by a tweet (https://twitter.com/triplexxxfox/status/1249475813893976070?s=21) I recently came upon, as well as all of the other great edeleth fics I've been reading since September 2019 that have inspired me to make my own contribution to the fandom.
> 
> You can also find me on twitter @humanlouboutin. Why the name you may ask? It's simply because I thought that Edelgard had the colour scheme of a Louboutin shoe when I saw her for the first time.

Edelgard had always loved the joys that came with idling, but idling was starting to get to her after being stuck in her tiny apartment for the sixth week in a row. Rolling over in bed and kicking the sheets off herself, she could vaguely make out the sound of Byleth talking in the living room, where she figured her girlfriend was probably in the midst of one of her classes, being a postgrad teaching assistant and all. Which meant that Edelgard would be left alone for about an hour before she could join Byleth for breakfast in the kitchen, albeit a rather late one. 

Propping herself up on the pillows, Edelgard reached for her phone on the nightstand and begun checking it for notifications and messages she had missed during the night. After reading all of her emails and checking the Black Eagles groupchat that had a whopping 300 notifications, she begun scrolling through her various social media feeds that were filled with nothing of interest in particular until she came upon a video that caught her attention. After tapping on it, she watched silently as a woman with toned arms and a muscular back made out with another woman in bed while pushing her strap in and out of the other woman with long, slow strokes, before picking up her pace and pounding into the woman beneath her. 

Without taking her eyes off the screen, Edelgard grabbed her headphones off the nightstand and shoved them into her ears, turning up the volume as she listened to the moans of the woman who was being pounded so hard that Edelgard was sure her pussy was on fire. That thought however, quickly dissolved into embarrassment that burned red across Edelgard’s face as she felt a familiar warm, throbbing sensation steadily building at her core, and realized that her own pussy was indeed on fire too. Pressing her thighs together, Edelgard rubbed herself against them and relished at the sensation radiating from her lower body as she scrolled to the next video in the queue and found one where a woman was riding on her partner’s strap. Eventually, Edelgard could stand it no more as she shoved her free hand down her shorts and underwear, and begun rubbing one of her fingers against her clit, panting slightly as tried to bring herself to orgasm. But every time she felt she was nearing her climax, she’d find herself thinking that this would be so much better if Byleth was the one touching her instead.

Placing her phone down on the bed, she quietly walked over to the doorway and looked towards Byleth’s work desk and saw that her girlfriend was now no longer working, but was instead leaning back in her chair with her legs propped on the table, so Edelgard sheepishly walked up to Byleth and cleared her throat softly.

“Byleth…”

“Yeah?” the other woman replied as she spun round in her desk chair.

“I’m… horny.” Edelgard stuttered, as a blush crept across her face.

“And what do you want me to do about that?” Byleth asked with a cheeky grin, “I don’t see any horns growing out of your head, so are you sure about that?”

“What? No, I mean I’m horny, and I want you.” Edelgard retorted before Byleth rose from her chair and grasped her chin between her finger and thumb, and pressed her soft lips against Edelgard’s. 

“Well then, let’s go to our room,” Byleth said as she placed a hand at the small of Edelgard’s back and guided her back to their bedroom, where Byleth wrapped her arms around Edelgard from behind and ran her hands up under her shirt before cupping them around her breasts.

“Do you want me to take off my shirt?” Edelgard asked.

“No, I’d prefer unwrapping you actually.” Byleth replied, slowly removing Edelgard’s shirt before pushing her onto the bed and getting on it after her. “So, what do you wanna do today?” she asked.

“I was thinking of using the double ended strap we got recently.” Edelgard mused before reaching over to the bottommost drawer on the nightstand and retrieving it. “I was on my phone earlier and saw a video of a girl fucking another girl with a strap, and it really riled me up.” She explained as she felt her face heat up at the thought of riding Byleth’s strap.

“You were having fun with yourself while I was teaching 12 sleepy undergrads about organic chemistry huh?” Byleth asked. “That’s so unfair.” She continued with a pout that made Edelgard want to reach up and squeeze her cheeks together. 

“Well, such is the life of a teaching assistant.” Edelgard teased, before Byleth shot her an offended look and shoved her onto the bed to make out with her again, but this time with one hand slipping past the waistband of Edelgard’s shorts to squeeze one of her buttcheeks. “Your butt is my favourite butt.” Byleth said with a giggle, “And I wanna see more of it.” She whispered into Edelgard’s ear as she slipped her girlfriend’s shorts and underwear off, and tossed them to the corner of their bed. 

“It’s such a cute butt”, she continued with another squeeze before Edelgard rolled over onto her stomach and watched out of the corner of her eye as Byleth started removing her own clothes. “Well, your butt’s my favourite butt too.” Edelgard called out, and as her girlfriend shuffled over on her knees before beckoning her into a kneeling position so that she could press up against Edelgard’s back and kiss her at the base of her neck, right where she knew it’d make Edelgard shudder. 

“I love how sensitive you are.” Byleth whispered as she ran a hand over the front of Edelgard’s stomach before travelling down towards her pussy, where she brushed her fingers along her girlfriend’s folds and teased at her entrance. “You’re so soaked. I guess you really are horny, not that you’d lie about it.” Byleth mused as she dipped two fingers into Edelgard’s pussy before pulling them out and bringing them towards her girlfriend’s face. “Here, suck them clean.” She whispered into Edelgard’s ear as she pressed her fingers against her lips, and felt Edelgard’s lips part and allow her into her mouth. “And don’t stop sucking.” She continued as Edelgard’s tongue pressed against her fingers, while she picked up the strap with her other hand and inserted one end into her own, very wet entrance and rubbed the other end of the strap on Edelgard’s folds, gathering her wetness on the tip of it.

“Are you ready?” she asked, and upon feeling her girlfriend nod, she slowly eased the strap into Edelgard, giving her time to adjust to it before gently starting to thrust into her. “Tell me if I’m going too fast, or hard.” Byleth continued before gripping onto Edelgard’s hip with the hand that wasn’t in her mouth as she slid the strap till all but its tip was out before slamming it back into Edelgard, who moaned loudly despite there being fingers in her mouth. “You really love taking my cock, don’t you El?” Byleth asked, as she alternated her strokes between short, fast ones and long, slow ones, while occasionally grinding her strap inside Edelgard, who opened her mouth to cry out every time the strap pounded into her.

“You’re supposed to be sucking on my fingers, El. Are you really so thirsty for my cock that you forgot?” Byleth teased before quickening her pace and slamming her strap inside Edelgard so hard that her moans turned into hiccups. Pushing her girlfriend’s long brown hair aside, Byleth kissed Edelgard once more at the area where her neck met her shoulders and nipped at the skin of her neck before sucking a bruise into it. “You’re falling apart because of my cock and I’m falling apart because of you.” she panted as she gripped onto Edelgard’s hip hard and pushed the strap deep into her “So come for me, I want to hear your sweet voice and watch you fall apart in my arms.” 

And those words were just about all it took to drive the both of them to their climaxes, as Edelgard’s moans and Byleth’s pants turned into gasps and their muscles clenched around both ends of the strap. Grinding hard into it, Byleth held Edelgard close as the smaller woman rolled her head back onto Byleth’s shoulder and together, the both of them lay against each other and shuddered, gasped, and moaned as they rode out their orgasms before collapsing in a heap on the mattress.

Once the high had subsided, Byleth gingerly removed the now very wet strap that was still inside Edelgard and herself, before pulling her girlfriend into an embrace as she nuzzled her head against Byleth’s chest. 

“What else should we do today?” Byleth asked Edelgard as she stroked her girlfriend’s soft hair.

“I was thinking of doing this again later, but this time, I want to ride on your strap instead.” Edelgard said with a blush as Byleth nodded and kissed the top of her head.


End file.
